workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (UT HP/PKMN)
Harry Potter was reborn as Ash Ketchum, son of ? and Delia Ketchum. Ash grew up proving himself very intelligent and committed himself to being the best Trainer he could be. When he was ten, he had the highest exam scores in history and could have already went to college. Journey Begins and Indigo League *Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak begin their journeys, with Ash getting a Pikachu due to oversleeping. Ash first traveled to the forests near Pallet Town to catch a Pidgey and caught a Level-9 with his Pikachu in their first battle together. Ash was attacked by a Spearow and stunned it and caught it; Death compelled it to attack to push his master to higher-levels of skill and power. Ash arrived at the nearby lake and went swimming with a Bubble-Head Charm. Ash caught one Gyarados by letting another do the work for him and then defeated the other with an Aerial Ace from Spearow. *Ash went to Viridian City to heal his Pokemon and put an offer on the International Trade network to trade off the weaker Gyarados and then went into Viridian Forest in search of Pokemon. Ash caught a Pidgeotto, Shiny Ariados, and a Noctowl and battled other trainers 1 on 1; leveling up his Pokemon to level 10. *Ash began training his team up to level fifteen, and traded his LVL 24 Gyarados for a Dratini, and his shiny Ariados for a Gengar, Magby, Onix, Elekid, Squirtle, and Alakazam. Ash traded his Noctowl for a Charmander, and Pidgeotto for a Bulbasaur, finally getting all three Kanto starters. **Ash began training his Pokemon up to level fifteen. Pewter City Gym Challenge *Ash easily defeated Brock's Onix and Geodude, partly due to Brock's inexperience. Ash was the first from Pallet Town to defeat Brock, with Gary having lost narrowly. Cerulean City Gym Challenge *Ash easily defeated the Cerulean Sisters. *Ash defeated A.J; giving A.J 98 wins and 1 loss. Ash began emulating A.J's physical strengthening methods to better his Pokemon. Ash continued training his Pokemon hard. Vermilion City Gym Challenge *Ash's Graveler easily defeated Surge's Pikachu, but had to Self-Destruct to defeat Voltorb. Onix easily defeated Raichu, with Raichu having never stood a chance. Ash was awarded the Thunder Badge and 3000 Pokedollars. **Ash had been searching for Mega Evolution stuff. Caught four Tentacruel and over a dozen Gyarados to trade. Earned 200k PD by catching them. *Ash challenged Lance, the Johto Champion, and did great, defeating his Gyarados, Dragonite, Kingdra, and Lance ended up with two Pokemon left to Ash's zero. Ash massively strengthened his Pokemon through training and he acquired a Scyther, Larvitar. Houndoom, and Rhyhorn, and trained them all. *Easily defeated Erika, but wasn't shown in-story. **Four badges won. *Ash acquired a Bagon, Beldum, Trapinch, Aron, Swablu, Ralts, and an Absol through trade. Saffron City Gym Challenge *Ash demonstrated his own psychic abilities and guided his Pokemon to victory, getting a nose bleed. Espeon was easily defeated by Houndoom, shocking Sabrina with the brutality. Mr. Mime was easily defeated. Abra defeated Houndoom after a brief but intense fight. **Five Badges won. **Ash began teaching his Pokemon moves like Blast Burn, Frenzy Plant, and Hydro Cannon. Fuchsia City Gym Challenge *Ash's Pokemon easily defeated Koga's, with Ash finding Koga unimpressive & having Golem Self-Destruct on Koga's last Pokemon. 6k Pokedollars won. **Six Badges won. **Traveled to Evolution Mountain and acquired a lot of Evolution Stones, a little gold & silver, and a Pidgetite Mega Evolution stone. Saved a village from a Snorlax and another from two rival gyms who acted like gangs. **Went to Grampa Canyon and caught an Aerodactyl, 2 Kabutops, 2 Omastars, 2 Kabuto, and 2 Omanyte. Gained a lot of fossils, Mega Evo Stone for Aerodactyl, more gold and silver. Ash apparated to Cinnabar Island. Cinnabar City Gym Challenge *Ash located Blaine in his disguised form and challenged him to an official battle. Blastoise defeated Rhydon with trickery and Magmar by reading Blaine's mind and having Blastoise use Hydro Cannon. Blaine surrendered after realizing that Ash was a prodigy who could perform a team-sweep. Ash gave Blaine a Magmarizer as thanks for Blaine's advice and went to defeat every trainer he could find. Ash ended up training on a nearby island for actual progress. Made a lot of money and gained 154 wins. **Ash caught a Lapras. **Gary Oak challenged Ash next and had his team-swept aside by Pikachu. **Ash gave Gary a hint on finding Blaine and left to go challenge Giovanni. Viridian City Gym Challenge *After learning that Giovanni was tending to personal business, Ash went to pick up his Aerodactyl and to visit his mother. *Viridian City, next day. Ash challenged his Giovanni, who accepted. Giovanni sent out Golem, and Ash, his Blastoise, Blastoise quickly defeated Golem with Water Pulse. Giovanni chose his Nidoqueen as his next Pokemon, which, after a failed attempt to use Thunder, was forced the defensive and then defeated. Giovanni chose his Nidoking next, and it managed to force Blastoise on the defensive and hit it with Thunder. Nidoking was quickly & easily defeated by Ash's Blastoise, which defeated Giovanni's Dugtrio soon after with Hydro Cannon. **Mega Blastoise VS Mewtwo: Giovanni revealed his trump card/secret weapon and was laughed at for his arrogance. Ash revealed his trump card of Mega Evolution and Mega Blastoise overwhelmed Mewtwo with sheer power. After it was beaten and had its armor destroyed, Ash thanked him for the great battle, recalled his Blastoise, and accepted the badge that he rightfully earned, and after answering a few questions about Mega Evolution he exited and teleported away. **Ash won his eighth badge. *Ash contacted his mother before leaving to train on an island, which he soon made his own. Indigo Conference * Training on Castle Ketchum *Ash vacationed on his private island to train his intended Johto team. Ash finished acquiring his desired Johto Pokemon, and began adapting technology to the magic rich environment on his island. Robots that cleaned his home, electricity, communications, leisure items; TV's, hot tubs, a sauna, and had a great security system that he was slowly installing. **Habitat & Breeding Center for Fossil Pokemon established. Notes: *EP65 is where Mewtwo left Giovanni and destroys his HQ. *Best Trainer lists? National, global? *Train sometime on Mirage Island; Time flows differently and he can use magic to tell time. *Catch more legendaries. *Cynthia should have stronger Pokemon on next battle, all at least level 95, with Garchomp 100. Mega Lucario & Garchomp. *Ash is fifteen at Sinnoh League Conference. *Sixteen in Unova League Conference/// in Best Wishes 2 Rival Destinies and Adventures in Unova. *Cynthia in her early twenties (20) while Ash travels through Sinnoh. *Diantha 18/19 at most. *Have Chars achieve some goals and don't retcon levels. *Tobias' team: Darkrai, Latios, Latias, Entei, Lucario, Cresselia, Birds, Empoleon, OR Heatran, *Ash's goal is to become an undefeatable Champion Trainer with multiple teams. Needs a team per type, with back-ups for injured and to command them like a Master. **Study Primal Reversion to augment his own Pokemon. **Learn to see Mega-Evolution Energy and channel it into his Pokemon. *Z-Moves; Ash has nothing to learn and could easily understand them and have his Pokemon perform them. Category:Timelines